Fix You
by Devil-Ya Ha
Summary: Sasuke yang keren dan Naruto yang bodoh, Putaran Flashback mengenai mereka membuat Sakura semakin pusing . Haruskah ia memikirkannya sampai sejauh ini? Ia sudah membuat keputusan! Dan semuanya harus sempurna. "I will try to fix you"\\ Sakura Pov/ ONE SHOOT. FICSONG


Sasuke yang keren dan Naruto yang bodoh, Putaran _Flashback_ mengenai mereka membuat Sakura semakin pusing . Haruskah ia memikirkannya sampai sejauh ini? Ia sudah membuat keputusan! Dan semuanya harus sempurna. "I will try to fix you"\\ Sakura Pov/ ONE SHOOT. FICSONG

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha ..

Nama yang selalu memenuhi ruang hatinya, bahkan Sakura bisa hafal ekspresi wajahnya walau dalam mimpi.

Hari ini ia sudah membuat keputusan

Benar..

Menerima Sasuke _kun-_nya, bayangkan! mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna

Bersama-sama memulai hari dengan cinta pertama yang dulu (selalu) menyakiti hatinya.

.

.

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

FIX YOU by Seconhand Serenade

DEVIL-Ya Ha

Warning : Banyak flashback yang nggak teratur penempatannya

.

.

_**TAP..TAP**_

_Aku menoleh lambat dan menemukan wajah aneh Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya._

"_Aku mencarimu dari tadi" Naruto melepas tas selempang orangenya lalu duduk disebelahku_

"_Oh" _

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

_**When you try your best but you dont succeed**_

_Aku menggenggam bento yang harusnya sudah kuberikan pada Sasuke kuat-kuat "Hanya duduk"_

_Naruto mengubah posisi duduknya "Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu Sakura-chan"_

"…_." _

"_Hari ini panas sekali ya"_

"…_.."_

_Naruto mengeluarkan kipas plastic dari tasnya "Untung saja aku membawa ini" _

"…_."_

"_Apa kau sudah melihat nilai di madding Sakura-chan?"_

_Aku hanya mengangguk, Si Baka itu! Tidak tahu apa aku lagi kesal._

"_Kau hebat Sakura-chan, aku sungguh iri padamu" Naruto tersenyum dan mengacungkan 2 jempolnya_

"_Kau berlebihan" tanggapku dengan nada terketus yang bisa ku keluarkan, karena dengan begitu Naruto tidak akan mengajakku ngobrol lagi. Aku dalam mood yang buruk!_

_Nyatanya Naruto malah mengibas-ngibaskan kipasnya kearahku, membuat beberapa anak rambut yang tidak terikat sempurna menari-nari pelan._

"_Rangking 3 itu luar biasa loh! Kau hanya dibawah Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Lain kali kau harus mengajariku, mau kan Sakura-chan?"_

_**DUAK**_

"_Sakit, kenapa kau memukulku Sakura-chan?" Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit benjol_

"_Brisik!" Aku memalingkan wajah_

_Kau bodoh Naruto! Bukankah aku sudah memberikan tanda dengan cukup jelas, aku tidak ingin bicara! Dan lagi, kenapa nama Sasuke-kun disebut-sebut. Membuatku makin kesal saja!_

_Naruto tertawa dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Hahahha…gomene"_

_Kenapa dia tidak marah? Harusnya kau marah baka! Dengan begitu aku tidak akan merasa menyesal._

"_Kau membawa bekal?" Naruto menatap bento dipangkuanku dengan mata berkaca-kaca_

"_Ya.. bukan untukmu" jawabku spontan tanpa maksud melukai hatinya_

_Naruto menggaruk pipinya "Oh… yasudah"_

_Aku memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Naruto lekat-lekat, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk?_

"_Jadi…..buat Sasuke ya?"_

_Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat._

"_Begitu? Karena aku melihatnya sedang makan di kelas dengan Hinata-chan"_

_Dasar baka! Karena itulah aku bersembunyi di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi ini, Tunggu dulu.. Apa ia juga melihatku berlari meninggalkan kelas setelah menjatuhkan bekal Hinata? Tentu saja hal itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa Hinata dan Sasuke-kun bisa makan berdua!_

"_Ne, Sakura-chan…harusnya kau tidak berlari secepat itu! Ino dan Hinata kewalahan mengejarmu tau" Naruto tertawa_

_Dia― _

"_Aku juga khawatir "_

"_Naruto"_

"_Karena ini sudah dibuat, dan si Teme sudah makan…."_

_Naruto mencomot bekal dari pangkuanku "…Ini buatku saja" lalu memakannya cepat_

_Tidak boleh! Aku sudah bangun jam 4 pagi hanya untuk menyiapkan bekal Sasuke, aku tidak mungkin memberikannya pada orang lain._

"_Ini enak sekali Sakura-chan, lain kali kau harus membuatkan untukku juga" Naruto tersenyum lebar._

_Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa merebut setidaknya membentak Naruto?_

_Aku menghela nafas. _

_Ya sudahlah, mungkin ini bukan saatnya untuk memberikan Sasuke-kun bekal. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin memakannya sendirian kan?_

**The buttons on my phone are worn thin  
I don't think that I knew the chaos I was getting in.**  
Aku mengusap wajahku pelan.

Mimpi ya?

**But I've broken all my promises to you  
I've broken all my promises to you.**

Aku meraba kasur pink-ku, mencari benda berisik itu.

_Ino Yamanaka Calling_

"Hallo"

"Sakura, kau sudah siap?"

"Ehh.. untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa kau bilang? Kau besok berkencan _forehead_ kita harus menyiapkannya"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya "Ya"

"Ya? Hanya 'YA'?" Nada suara Ino meninggi

"Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana?"

"Astaga _forehead_ kau tidak sadar pergi kencan dengan siapa? Sasuke bodoh! Dia akhirnya mencintaimu"

Sakura menyeringai "Kau benar"

"Kau harus tampil cantik Oke? Jangan permalukan aku sebagai sahabatmu! Aku akan membantumu berbelanja, Kau harus membeli beberapa gaun mungkin, astaga kau bahkan perlu ke salon. Cepat siap-siap aku akan menjemputmu pukul 9"

Sakura meletakan ponselnya pelan. Dasar ino! Sebenarnya siapa yang akan berkencan?

.

.

.

_**When you get what you want but not what you need**_

"_Aku akan menelponmu nanti Sakura"_

_Aku mengangguk lesu, apa Sasuke-kun harus pulang secepat ini?_

"_Kau keberatan?" _

"_Ti-tidak.. tentu saja tidak, aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendirian"_

_Aku memukul kepalaku pelan, bodoh! Harusnya aku bilang 'Jangan pergi'_

_Sasuke menatap wajahku sekilas "Hn"_

"_Sasuke-kun"_

"_Apa?" _

_Aku gelagapan "Err..Kau bisa membawa payungku, bukankah diluar sedang hujan?"_

"_Tidak perlu, aku pulang dengan Hinata"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Sampai besok" Sasuke menarik tas hitamnya lalu berjalan santai keluar kelas._

_Aku meremas rok biruku kuat-kuat. Apakah ini alasan mengapa Sasuke-kun tidak mau menungguku sebentar lagi?_

_Dia ingin satu payung dengan Hinata._

_**BRAAK**_

"_Kau selalu menggebrak meja dengan keras ya, Sakura-chan?"_

_HAH?_

"_Aku jadi terbangun kan" Naruto mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk._

"_Na-naruto"_

"_Yo~"_

"_Kau belum pulang?"_

_Naruto menguap lebar-lebar "Aku ketiduran, lalu kau?"_

_Aku melirik tumpukan kertas di meja guru "Tugas tambahan"_

"_Benar juga, kemarin kau tidak masuk ya? Pantas saja Asuma-sensei memberimu tugas"_

_Naruto mendekatiku "Dimana Sasuke?"_

"_Pulang"_

"_PULANG? Dasar teme"_

"_Sebaiknya kau juga pulang Naruto"_

"_Lumayan banyak ya?" Naruto mengacuhkan perintahku dan membolak-balik kertas-kertas itu._

_**Sret **_

_Aku merebut kertas ditangan Naruto kasar "Kembalikan"_

_Naruto menyeringai "Kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya sendirian kan? Harusnya kau bilang itu pada pacarmu?"_

"_Sasuke-kun, ada urusan mendadak"_

_Naruto tertawa sinis "Jadi pulang bareng Hinata itu lebih penting ya?"_

"_KAU MENGUPING" bentakku emosi_

_Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya padaku "Benar"_

_**Plak**_

_**Sret**_

_Naruto menarik kertas tugasku setelah mendapatkan tamparan di pipi kanannya, apa yang coba ia lakukan? Apa dia ingin merobek kertas-kertas itu sebagai balasan untukku?_

"_Aku akan membantu"_

_Apa?_

_Naruto menarik kursi dan mulai menulis "Jika kau nggak cepat kita nggak akan pulang sampai gerbang ditutup"_

_Aku meremas tangan kananku erat-erat, padahal aku sudah bersikap kasar._

"_Ne~ Sakura-chan jangan menangis"_

_Naruto kau benar-benar bodoh!_

_._

_._

"Sakura..SAKURA"

"Hah.. apa-apa?"

Ino menatapku galak "Kau nggak punya waktu buat melamun _forehead_! Coba ini"

Aku menerima pakaian-pakaian yang sudah dipilihkan Ino keruang ganti.

Apa yang sedang kupikirkan sih?

"Sakura, kau sudah selesai?"

Aku mengamati pantulan diriku di cermin tinggi kamar ganti.

Sebuah dress abu-abu bermotif bunga-bunga pink kecil selutut nampak serasi dengan cardigan jarring biru laut.

Aku berputar sekali lagi.

Sempurna

.

"Kau ambil yang ini?" Ino bertanya saat aku keluar dari kamar ganti

"Enggak"

"Kenapa?"

'Karena terlalu berlebihan' Aku menyerahkan dress cantik itu pada pelayan toko

"Bajuku sudah banyak"

"Maksudmu semua kain lusuh yang tertumpuk di lemari pakainmu"

"Hey! Aku masih punya banyak baju yang layak digunakan" Kataku setengah tersinggung

Ino memutar bola mata "_Forehead,_ jangan bicara seolah ini bukan hal penting"

Aku tercekat "Tentu saja ini penting"

"Kalau begitu ikuti saranku, kamu nggak akan menyesal" Ujar Ino setelah mengambil kembali pakaian yang tidak ingin kubeli.

.

.

_**When feel so tired but you cant sleep**_

_**Stuck in reverse**_

_Kemarin Sasuke-kun memang pulang dengan Hinata_

_Mengacuhkan tatapan tajam Tenten, aku menghela nafas._

_Ayolah Sakura! Kau harus keliahatan ceria._

"_Aku yang menyuruh Sasuke-kun pulang duluan"_

"_Apa?" _

_Kutanggapi wajah kaget Tenten dengan senyuman lebar "Karena kemarin hujan lebat jadi dia satu payung dengan Hinata. Lagipula rumah mereka searah kan?"_

"_Kau ini bodoh ya?" bentak Tenten_

_Aku tersenyum "Ayolah tenten, apa salahnya pulang bersama teman"_

"_Tapi kau tau kan―"_

"_Aku tau mereka hanya teman" _

_Tenten menyilangkan tangannya "HANYA teman?"_

_Aku menghela nafas._

"_Hanya teman" jawabku mantap untuk meyakinkan Tenten dan…. meyakinkan diriku sendiri._

_Tenten menatapku lekat-lekat, lalu menghela nafas "Kadang aku ingin menamparmu karena selalu bodoh"_

_Aku tertawa "Tampar aku kalau sudah sangat bodoh"_

_Tenten menggenggam kedua tanganku "Sakura kau tau kan, aku dan Ino sangat menghawatirkanmu"_

_Kugenggam balik tangannya hangat, memberikan senyum terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. _

_Lalu berdoa agar dia tidak bisa membaca kegundahan yang aku rasakan _

"_Ya.. aku tahu"_

_._

_Menolak tawaran Tenten untuk pergi ke kantin, aku berjalan pelan menuju perpustakaan. _

_Kau tahu? Ini jam istirahat, sangat sulit menemukan tempat yang tenang selain atap sekolah, perpustakaan, atau taman belakang sekolah._

_Aku tidak ingin kepanasan kalau berdiri di atap sekolah pada pukul 11.23 dan tidak mau juga mencoba duduk santai di Taman, karena resikonya terlalu besar._

_Naruto ada disana._

_Aku tidak bermaksud menghindari Naruto sungguh! Aku hanya merasa dia selalu berada di situasi yang salah. _

_Selalu membuatku takut._

_Membuatku sedikit meragukan Sasuke._

_**Krek **_

_Aku membuka pelan pintu masuk Perpustakaan, tersenyum pada Shizune-sensei lalu melangkah cepat kearah bilik ilmu sains. Setelah mengambil tiga buku tentang obat-obatan aku duduk di pojok ruangan dekat jendela yang menghadap langsung pada Taman._

'_Sakura, aku mencarimu dari tadi.. kau harus tau tentang ini ! Aduh.. bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya? Oke.. aku langsung saja…..kemarin Karin melihat Sasuke pulang bersama Hinata dan mereka menggenggam payung yang sama, itu artinya mereka berpegangan tangan selama perjalanan pulang'_

_Suara heboh Tenten mengalir deras diingatanku._

_Aku menatap nanar pada halaman pertama buku tentang obat tradisional ini._

_Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya aku sudah tahu alasan mengapa semua orang terus memberikan tatapan aneh―mungkin kasihan atau meremehkan―sejak detik pertama aku menginjakan kaki disekolah. Gossip memang cepat menyebarkan? Lagipula disekolah ini ada Karin, Shion dan Ino yang menganggap gossip sebagai nama tengah mereka._

_Aku mengusap mataku pelan, menghalangi intensitas cahaya putih yang barusan mengusik penglihatanku. Untuk kemudian menyadari bahwa tangan dan buku yang harusnya kupelajari sudah basah oleh air mata._

_Cahaya putih itu lagi._

_Aku menegakkan tubuhku._

_Silau._

_Siapa yang bermain-main?_

_Di atas pohon Sakura yang tidak terlalu tinggi, Naruto duduk bersila sambil menggerak-gerakan benda kecil yang memantulkan sinar matahari kearah jendela Perpustakaan._

_Itu cermin ya?_

_Naruto tertawa lebar sambil bergoyang-goyang liar, belum sempat aku mengingatkannya dia―_

_**Brak! **_

_Terjatuh ditanah._

_Aku tertawa_

_Dasar penganggu.._

.

.

"Kau gila ya?"

"Eh?" aku menatap Ino yang juga tengah menatapku geli.

Ino mengaduk Jus apelnya "Kenapa tertawa sendirian?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata "Tertawa?"

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Ino setelah menyentuh jidatku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku nggak papa"

"Kalau begitu kau mulai tidak waras" Sambarnya cepat

Aku mendelik "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau nggak sadar barusan tertawa sendirian?"

Menanggapi seringaian aneh Ino, aku menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sabar _forehead, _aku mungkin akan tertawa guling-guling kalau berada diposisimu" Ino tertawa

Aku mengernyit "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Tawa Ino terganti dengan kerutan samar di jidatnya "Sasuke tentu saja, kau sudah tidak sabar untuk menemuinya kan?"

Benar

Harusnya aku memikirkan Sasuke-_kun_

Tapi kenapa aku bisa tertawa hanya dengan mengingat ulah Naruto?

Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya "Siapa yang kau pikirkan?"

.

.

.

_Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring saat Shizune-sensei mencatat tiga buku yang ingin kupinjam pada komputer putih di meja kerjanya. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih aku melangkah cepat menuju tangga. _

_Perpustakaan di lantai satu kau tahu? Dan kelasku ada di lantai tiga. Artinya aku harus berlari Maratoon jika tidak ingin dihukum Asuma-sensei. _

_Bersama anak-anak lain yang juga tergesa menaiki tangga, aku berlari pelan menyusul mereka._

"_Huusstt.. jangan berisik! Nanti mereka terganggu" _

_Aku menoleh pelan, menemukan seorang gadis berambut merah dan temannya yang berambut cokelat sedang mengintip 'sesuatu' di balkon lantai dua._

"_Astaga jadi rumor itu benar, kasihan sekali Haruno-san"_

_Aku mengernyit._

_Kasihan padaku?_

"_Ayo foto mereka, aku akan meng-uploadnya di blog"_

"_Benar.. pasti ini akan heboh!"_

_Menuruti rasa penasaran yang sudah menggunung aku mendekati mereka_

"_Waaah… bagus, Hyuuga-san memang cocok dengan―"_

"_Sasuke-kun" bisikku serak_

_Dua gadis yang terlambat kuketahui siswa kelas satu itu, berbalik kaget. Wajah mereka terlihat pucat dan takut. Dengan tergagap mereka menunduk dan memberikan ponsel bukti otentik perselingkuhan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya berlari menuruni tangga._

_Aku mematung_

_Sasuke memeluk Hinata didepan mataku.._

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Aku ingin berteriak _

_Aku ingin menjambak rambut Hinata_

_Aku ingin menampar Sasuke_

_Dan aku tidak memiliki kebaranian untuk melakukannya._

_**Sasuke yang jahat, dia yang jahat.. dia orang brengsek!**_

_Mengikuti kata hati untuk menghujat Sasuke, aku melangkah maju. _

_Mengumpulkan semua amarah dan keberanian yang kumiliki lalu berlari menjauh._

_._

_._

_Pintu perpustakaan masih terbuka saat aku memutuskan untuk bersembunyi disana._

_Dengan linglung aku menekan tombol Play pada video di handphone gadis penguntit yang baru pertama kutemui._

"_**Kau harus lebih baik pada Haruno-san, Sasuke-kun" suara halus Hinata menghiasi kesunyian di bilik ilmu sains lantai 2 Perpustakaan.**_

_**Sasuke memasukan tangannya di saku celana, gaya khasnya ketika sedang gusar "Sudah kulakukan"**_

"_**Maksudku, mungkin…. Mungkin kita jangan terlalu sering terlihat bersama"**_

"_**Apa itu membuatmu repot?"**_

_**Hinata menunduk "Aku berpikir, ini merepotkan untuk Haruno-san"**_

"_**Aku tidak terlalu memikirka―"**_

"_**Ini merepotkan Sasuke-kun juga kan?"**_

"…_**.."**_

"_**Aku rasa, akan adil kalau Sasuke-kun bersama dengan Haru―"**_

_**SLAK**_

_**Sasuke menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya**_

"_**Berhenti berpikir kalau semua itu hal yang bodoh"**_

"_Hahahaha" _

_**And the tears come streaming down your face**_

_Aku menghapus kasar air mata yang memaksa turun. _

_Terlihat aneh bukan? Aku sedang tertawa_

_Menertawakan bodohnya aku yang tetap mencintai Sasuke walaupun situasinya sudah seperti ini._

_Menertawakan kesialan Sasuke yang terjebak dalam hubungan yang rumit._

_Menertawakan kebaikan Hinata yang membuatnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan_

_Menertawakan reaksi gadis berambut merah saat memberikan handphonenya dengan wajah ketakutan._

_Tertawa saat menyadari betapa pengecutnya aku. _

"_Hahahha"_

_**When you lose something you cant replace**_

_Harusnya aku menghampiri mereka dan meluruskan semuanya_

_Bodohnya _

"_Hahaha"_

"_Sakura-chan, kau sangat aneh"_

_Nada datar Naruto menghentikan uraian tawa monoton yang tidak mampu kuhentikan sebelumnya. _

_Layaknya pencuri yang tertangkap basah, aku melotot kaget kearah Naruto._

"_A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

_Naruto meletakan buku bersampul birunya asal "Kau keren Sakura-chan Maksudku tertawa dan menangis bersamaan itu tidak mudah" _

"…_.."_

"_Are~ bukankah ini barang mahal" dengan polosnya Naruto merebut ponsel yang ingin kulenyapkan dengan meledakan bom atom di halaman Sekolah._

"_Kembali―"_

_**PRAK **_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan BAKA?"_

_Setengah histeris aku menatap nanar pada handphone hitam keluaran terbaru yang sekarang sudah pecah menjadi 3 bagian._

"_Gomene.. benda ini tiba-tiba jatuh dan nggak sengaja terinjak" Ujar Naruto ceria sambil menginjak-injak ponsel mahal gadis berambut merah._

_Si bodoh ini_

"_Hiks"_

"_Jangan menangis Sakura-chan, aku janji akan menggantinya" _

_Aku menunduk "Ba-baka"_

"_Kenapa sembunyi disini?"_

"_Ka-kau nggak per―"_

_**But you love someone but it goes to waste**_

_**Could it be worse?**_

_**PLUK**_

_Sentuhan telapak tangan Naruto diujung kepalaku membuat kalimat makian yang ingin kulontarkan padanya lenyap._

"_Kau nggak perlu bicara apa-apa"_

_Naruto.. dia tahu?_

"_Aku yakin, kamu akan melakukan hal yang benar iya kan Sakura-chan?"_

_Artinya aku harus merelakan Sasuke bersama Hinata?_

_Bagaimana bisa?_

_Naruto mengacak rambutku lembut "Aku tahu Sakura-chan gadis baik"_

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite you bones**_

_Aku gadis baik?_

"_Dan aku…aku Uzumaki Naruto selalu menyukai gadis baik" ujarnya mantap_

_Apa ini seperti, Naruto yang bodoh sedang menyatakan perasaannya padaku?_

_Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto. Ini terlalu membuatku pusing!_

_Bagaimana?_

"_Jadi Sakura-chan, apa kau gadis yang baik?"_

_Aku mengerjapkan mata, berusaha membuang sisa air mata yang menghalangi wajah bahagia Naruto dipenglihatanku._

"_Sakura-chan?"_

_Aku menyeringai "Jadi kamu yang akan mengganti ponselnya kan?"_

_._

_._

_._

**BRAK**

"Astaga Sakura.. itu sudah 3 tahun yang lalu, bagaimana mungkin kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?" Ino yang terlalu terkejut sukses membuatku malu di depan puluhan pengunjung café.

"Kau terlalu keras memukul meja Ino" ujarku datar

"Dan lagi.. kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?" Nada galak Ino berubah menjadi sedih

Aku menghela nafas "Maafkan aku Ino, setelah hari itu Hinata menghilang, Tiba-tiba Naruto kecelakaan dan pindah ke Amerika, Sasuke menjadi sangat dingin. Semuanya jadi rumit"

Ino menatapku prihatin "Harusnya kau cerita padaku Sakura"

"Aku nggak tau apa yang harus diceritakan"

"Pasti berat untukmu" Ino menggenggam tanganku

"Semuanya sangat tidak jelas sampai Sasuke menghubungiku dua bulan yang lalu"

Ino menatapku lekat-lekat "Apa kau masih mencintai Sasuke?"

_Mencintai Sasuke?_

"Te-tentu saja"

"Aku tau ini nggak pantas dibicarakan saat kamu sudah menetapkan pilihan…"

Ino menghela nafas "….Naruto ada di Jepang"

"APA?"

"Kau ingat, aku masih sepupunya" Ino tertawa

_Naruto ada di jepang?_

"….."

"Sebenarnya dia sudah kembali dari Amerika seminggu yang lalu, tapi aku pikir… Yaah kau tahu, tidak penting untuk memberitahumu"

_Naruto di jepang?_

"…."

"Tapi dia…. akan berangkat ke Jerman besok pagi"

_Dan dia akan pergi lagi_

"….."

"Ne~ Sakura, aku bisa mengatur pertemuan kalian jika kau ma―"

"Tidak perlu"

"Kenapa?"

_Aku ingin bertemu Naruto_

"Aku.. bukankah besok ada kencan dengan Sasuke-_kun_" kuharap nada ceriaku kali ini tidak terdengar aneh di telinga Ino.

_Kau bodoh Sakura!_

_Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini.._

Ino menatapku lekat-lekat "Yosh~ kalau itu keputusanmu aku hanya bisa mendukung, tapi sekedar informasi pesawat si baka Naruto akan berangkat pukul 8"

_Mungkin… mungkin Naruto sudah lupa padaku._

_Selama satu tahun aku selalu menghubunginya_

_Semenjak dia pergi, aku mencoba memperbaiki diri_

_Selama ini, aku berusaha merelakan Sasuke-kun_

_Atau apa dia menyesal karena terlambat mengetahui kalau aku bukan gadis baik?_

.

.

.

Masa lalu atau masa depan, mana yang lebih penting?

Sasuke atau Naruto, siapa yang ingin kutemui?

_Aku menyeringai_ _"Jadi kamu yang akan mengganti ponselnyakan?" _

_Naruto menatapku datar "Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan Sakura-chan"_

_Aku tersenyum "Kau juga harus minta maaf pada gadis rambut merah Naruto"_

"_Gadis rambut merah? Jadi ini bukan ponselmu"dengan jenaka Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya_

"_Baka.. aku akan menghajarmu kalau itu memang punyaku"_

"_Pantas saja.. Hahaha" Naruto tertawa renyah_

_Aku tertawa "Apa yang kau tertawakan Baka"_

_**And i will try to fix you**_

_Biru sappire yang bercahaya itu menatapku lekat-lekat "Aku senang melihatmu tertawa Sakura-chan" _

_Refleks aku menunduk "Ja-jangan bicara hal bodoh"_

"_Nah~gadis baik.. ayo kembali ke kelas" tanpa menuggu jawaban, Naruto menarik tangan kananku melewati lorong temaram Perpustakaan._

Gadis baik ya?

Pada kenyataannya aku belum bisa melepas Sasuke-_kun.._

Masa lalu yang selalu dibelakang tidak akan bisa mengejar masa depan..

Aku berputar sekali lagi, dress biru pilihan Ino benar-benar pas ditubuhku. Mungkin aku harus menelpon Ino untuk berterima kasih.

Pukul 07.28

"Astaga aku terlambat"

.

.

.

**DEVIL-Ya Ha side's**

Inilah Oneshoot pertamaku *Hore*

Fix You merupakan salah satu lagu Secondhand Serenade pertama kali mendengarnya aku langsung suka! Sangat tulus dan sweet. Jadi aku membuat cerita dengan judul yang sama.

Sebenarnya ide cerita udah muncul lumayan lama, tapi karena Author kebanyakan nonton film dan males ngetik… ya beginilah jadinya

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Gajekah?

Aku juga berencana membuat beberapa Oneshoot lagi untuk kedepannya, berminat request pair?

Bagi readers yang menantikan kelanjutan Under Sky atau Lovely Ramen harap bersabar yaa ^_^

Author sedang berusaha menyelesaikannya ditengah tumpukan tugas~

.

.

.

.

**Thank for read and review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

Pukul 08.02

Aku berlari kesetanan menuju penerbangan domestic Luar Negeri. Setengah mati melewati ribuan manusia yang berjalan melawan arah.

Meyakini kata hati untuk meninggalkan orang yang selama 7 tahun menjadi cinta sepihakku demi mengejar cinta lelaki yang tidak tahu dimana aku bisa menemukannya…

Lebih memilih mencari _baka_ Naruto daripada mendengar pengakuan cinta si tampan Sasuke-_kun._

Ini tindakan bodoh…

Tapi aku tidak akan menyesal

Karena…

Karena Naruto harus tahu bahwa aku memang gadis baik..

_Tunggu aku baka!_

Pukul 08.11

Aku menatap frustasi pada jam besar di ruang tunggu penerbangan

Apa aku terlambat?

Bodohnya

"Haha" aku menghapus kasar air mata yang memaksa turun

Sudah pasti aku telat

"Kau bodoh Sakura..hahaha"

Mengabaikan tatapan ngeri orang-orang, aku berbalik pergi

"Hahaha.. sudah pasti dia sudah pergi"

"Kau selalu tertawa dan menangis bersama Sakura-_chan_"

APA?

_**And i will try to fix you**_

Aku berbalik cepat dan menemukan Naruto bersama Ino yang tertawa lebar

"Aku kira kau sudah melupakan keb―"

BRUK

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku sudah menghambur kearahnya..

"Ba-baka ke-kenapa k-ka…"

Naruto mengacak rambutku "Aku tahu kau gadis baik"

Masa lalu memang selalu dibelakang, tapi selama aku masih menyimpan kenangan itu..

Selama aku mempercayai orang ini

Aku bisa mengubahnya menjadi masa depan.

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
